List of beyblade burst genaration episodes
Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 1 - To the Top! Let's Start This!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 2 - Upgrade! Ninja Emperium!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 3 - Mason Gonjie! The Supreme Blader!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 4 - The Beginning of The Supreme Bladers Cup! Evan vs. Jason!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 5 - The Supreme Bladers Cup! New Allies and New Rivals!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 6 - Gravity Destruction! Glide Maximus!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 7 - New Move! Diving Whirlwind!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 8 - Ninja Whip! Emperium's Return!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 9 - Suymie's Return! Old Rivals Collide! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 10 - The Superstar Bey! Elite Geno!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 11 - The Lord Bey of the Underworld! Zeko Hades!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 12 - The Semifinals! Night Emperium's Fate!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 13 - The Supreme Blader's Cup's Winner! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 14 - Champion vs. Champion! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 15 - Fiery Inferno! Burn Fire Crueliest!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 16 - Merry Christmas! Elf Korpse!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 17 - The Swirling Tornado vs The Hydra Bey! # Beyblade Lego Power Generation Episode 18 - Shatterd confidence a broken bey # Beyblade Lego Power Generation episode 19 - Confidence put back together ! a reborn beyblade ! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations episode 20 - Destroy Knight has reached the limit ! the flaming rematch # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 21 - Awaken the Beast! Reaching out for Awestriker!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 22 - Rebirthing Emperium! Diamond Launch!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 23 - Going Nuts! Allan fights Evil!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 24 - Diamond Luanch vs Ultra Elite Drift ! showdown that never ends # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 25 - Evan vs Suymie ! the real champ # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 26 - Glide Maximasus return ! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 27 - The World Champion! Shu! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 28 - Suymie vs. Shu! The Beast vs. The Knight!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 29 - three way battle in a haunted mansion! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 30 - Ninja Emperium vs Lego Spryzen! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 31 - trapped in a haunted mansion ! the beyblade monster # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 32 - Destroy Knight we can do it ! escaping the mansion # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 33 - Ninja Emperium vs Nightmare Vampire ! haunted battle ! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 34- meeting more monsters ! the monsters bey gang ! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 35- trust nobody ! 3 three way stand off # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 36- Jacob Acen ! blader from the shadows # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 37- Destroy Knight vs Nightmare Vampire # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 38- Showdown in the Vortex staduim! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 39- The Genarations cup ! battle for all ! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 40- The Genarations cup ! going all in # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 41- beating evil Destroy Knight vs Zeko Hades # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 42- The Lies Of Vampire! huanted battle! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 43- Spryzen vs Whirlwhind Phenoix # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 44-whirlwind luanch ! Spryzens last blow # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 45-Whirlwhind Phenoix vs Phantom Kerbecs # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 46-Nearly To The End ! Let It Rip!! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 47-Destroy Knights Tears!We Got This! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 48-Semi Finals! Destroy Knight vs Whirlwind Pheoix # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 49- Trust in Me! Destroy Knights limit! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 50- The End Of it all! Evan vs James! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 51 - Champion Of The Cup! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 52 - The Big Day The Big Wedding! # Beyblade Lego Power Generations Episode 53 - Call int the Task Force! Final Battle! Category:Beyblade Lego Power Category:Beyblade Lego Power Generations